1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for managing a base station in a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing the radio resources of a base station in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical mobile communication system, base stations are fixed and arranged in a planned manner based on a radio environment. These base stations are connected to a backbone network to exchange information with neighboring base stations.
However, a radio environment including a moving base station has difficulty in arranging base stations in a planned manner. In such mobile communication systems, the radio environment is variable, and there may be no connection for exchanging information between base stations. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for autonomously managing the operational conditions of radio resources, taking into consideration a situation where a base station moves or stops and an environment where a base station may or may not be connected to a backbone network.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.